Fuego que quema y destroza el alma
by HussyKitten
Summary: Lambo ha pasado toda su vida odiando y después amando al tutor del Décimo Vongola, Reborn, y aunque el deseo, la pasión y la sensualidad hierve entre ambos echando chispas, Lambo teme cederle lo último que le queda de su cordura al asesino. Luchando y negándose a amarlo, el joven se va a un bar dispuesto a tragarse las penas, sin saber la sorpresa que el destino le tiene preparada.


**Bien cabe decir que aunque muchos que dicen que escribo de maravilla, no me lo terminó de creer, pero espero que el tiempo que pueda estar aquí compartiendo con todos mi forma de escribir, crear e imaginar (Sumamente ardiente, salvaje y caliente la mayoría de las veces, sin ninguna restricción de por medio x3) puedan disfrutar y pasar gratos momentos leyéndome. Acepto con extrema gratitud cualquier sugerencia o aporte para mejorar, solo sin insultos ^^. Fuera de eso solo me queda decir que este Fic y mucho otros de estas parejitas los hice ya hace tiempo y apenas me anime a subirlos para dedicárselos a una amiga muy especial que hace mucho no veo. Mi querida Mónica :') y también a mi adorada Sol y Keyla, dos de las personas más valiosas y que apreció en mi vida. Sin más los dejo con la parejita para que vean las cosas que se hacen ufff... -Haciéndose aire con la mano.**

_**Relatos Vongola (Yaoi)**_

_**Fuego que quema y destroza el alma: (Reborn x Lambo): **_

Había pasado más tiempo del que podía recordar, y sin embargo aún dolía. Joder como dolía. Saber muy en el fondo que sin importar que hiciese seguiría siendo uno más de la larga lista de conquistas que cargaba el famoso asesino a sueldo. Pensaba con cierta pena y autocompasión el guardián de la trueno.

Desde un principio él había sabido que involucrarse con el tutor de Tsuna, sería su perdición y su calvario, pero que podía hacer para detener el torrente de emociones que lo envolvían cada vez que estaba alrededor de Reborn; ira, deseo, pasión, celos; pero sobre todas ellas había una que superaba a esas; amor.

En esos momentos el guardián del trueno estaba en esos días en los que no paraba de lamentarse por haber puesto sus ojos es un canalla sin corazón, como lo era Reborn. Todo tenía un precio en esta vida, y él ya había pagado el suyo, al aceptar ser el juguete personal del asesino, experimentado en algo más que solo matar.

Con cierta ira, apoyo sus manos en ambas piernas y estiro un brazo, para tomar el pequeño vaso de Whiskey que tenía frente suyo. No recordaba bien cuanto hacia que estaba sentado en la silla de ese bar, pero estaba seguro que ya había sobrepasado el límite legal de alcohol, que su cuerpo podía ingerir.

-Al diablo.- Con una maldición el joven guardián estiro su mano y le hizo una seña al barman para que le trajera otra botella. Si ya estaba ebrio que más daba aumentar un poco la cantidad.

-¿Esta seguro que quiere que le sirva más? Ya lleva aquí más de 5 horas y ha tomado demasiado.-El barman le pregunto con cierto tono preocupado por ver la forma en que Lambo ingería el alcohol. Tomaba más como si fuese agua que una bebida hecha para tumbar al más experimentado. Y por alguna razón Lambo aún estaba de pie y listo para la segunda ronda.

-Sí, estoy seguro, pásame otra botella y no cuestiones. Igual te voy a pagar.

En eso no pudo objetar el barman, y con un leve encogimiento de hombros le acerco la botella a Lambo- Usted paga, usted manda- sin decir nada más el que atendía tras la barra se fue a seguir limpiando mesas y atendiendo a otros pobres infelices que se encontraban, si bien no en una situación igual a la de Lambo, tal vez en una que estaba próxima a la de él.

-Sí, comparto su pesar amigos. Yo mejor que nadie se lo que es ser una basura en el zapato de otro. Sé perfectamente lo que es que te utilicen y desechen como la mercancía vieja.- con cruda diversión el guardián del trueno pensó, dando otro trago más al ardiente líquido.

Con gran valor el joven hecho la cabeza hacia atrás e ingirió lo que quedaba de su vaso, en un solo trago. Haciendo una mueca ante el sabor amargo. Levanto el rostro y estiro el brazo para servirse otra "pequeña" cantidad de "diversión" liquida, como solía llamar al whiskey últimamente. Solo un poco más, nada de que preocuparse, solo un sorbo más y ya estaba.

De repente su celular comenzó a pitar incesantemente, causándole una alta cantidad de enojo.

-¡Bueno!- tal vez el que estaba en la otra línea no merecía que le contestasen de tal manera, pero Lambo no estaba como para ser educado ahora.

Al oír la voz del jefe Vongola al teléfono, Lambo se maldijo internamente por haber respondido de tal manera, pero no castigándose demasiado.

-¿Qué sucede Tsuna?- ¿Se daría cuenta el peli-castaño el estado en que se encontraba ahora, o el destino se apiadaría de él y evitaría que se fijara.

-¿¡Lambo no me digas que estas tomando de nuevo?!- si, al parecer lo había notado. Demonios. Podía intentar mentirle, pero sabía que sería una pobre treta, que ni el mismo se creería considerando lo mareado que ya se sentía.

Hablábamos de Tsunayoshi, no de cualquier idiota al que podría engañar. Además tratar de mentirle al otro, no serviría de nada, si tomábamos en cuenta su actual tono voz.

-Tal vez…-el menor contesto con un hilo de voz, que sonaba en parte aburrido y en parte arrepentido. Pero de esas dos emociones la primera le ganaba a la segunda.

-Lambo dime en donde estas. Mandare a mis hombres por ti. Te quiero de regreso ya.- "y justo cuando empezaba a divertirme", pensó con ironía el joven guardián.

-Lo siento Tsuna, pero no tengo ganas de volver a la mansión por ahora. En un rato volveré, así que despreocúpate- contesto con las palabras chocando unas con otras.

-¿Cómo que no tienes ganas de volver? Lambo no te estoy preguntando si quieres, es una orden. Ahora dime donde…- las protestas del jefe fueron cortadas en seco por la entrecortada voz de Lambo.

-Lo siento, pero esta orden no la pienso cumplir Tsuna. Hablamos más tarde- sin nada más corto la llamada, evitando que el otro pudiese volver a opinar.

-Ahora sí ¿en que estaba? Ah cierto mi botella- con una sonrisa algo tonta se sirvió otro trago, decidido a perderse en la confortable inconsciencia No se iría de allí, hasta no batir un nuevo record, o al menos eso daba a parecer.

Treinta minutos y una botella y media después, el barman se acercó decidido a parar al chico, antes de que se acabara toda la mercancía- Hey amigo, no sé qué coño te hizo estar así, pero ya sobrepasaste el límite. Si quieres desahogarte, bien, pero no pienso llamar a emergencias y avisarles que tengo un cadáver aquí, porque tú no quieras entender un "alto y final"-con el ceño fruncido el barman estiro el brazo y le quito la botella a Lambo, aun y con sus protestas.

-No seas aguafiestas amigo…quiero decir, vamos…estoy bi…bien…-esa era la mentira más tonta que se había escuchado decir hasta ahora, pero no quería abandonar el bar y volver a su cruda realidad. No ahora, no aún.

-Escucha chico, se nota desde que entraste que estas mal, pero tomando todas las reservas de alcohol que hay en mi bar no vas a solucionar nada. ¿Por qué no mejor me dices a quien puedo llamar para que venga por ti?-el barman trataba de hacer entrar al muchacho en razón, esperando que lo escuchase, porque dios sabía que ya había bebido más de la cuenta. Aun para alguien que estuviese tan mal, sentimentalmente hablando.

-Joder porque siempre tiene que venir alguien y cortar la diversión-con una mueca lambo se recostó contra la barra, tentado a mandar al infierno a ese gilipollas. Más sabía interiormente que el otro tipo estaba en lo correcto, por lo que se contuvo de contestarle con rudeza, y sin más solo suspiro.

-En mi chamarra hay una…tarje…tarjeta, y ahí hay un número. Márquelo y el que le conteste ven…vendrá por mi…-con un bostezo Lambo comenzó a quedarse dormido contra la fría mesa, y se perdió en el cansancio. Pensando que en poco tiempo Tsuna mandaría a sus muchachos para que lo recogiesen. Solo esperaba que el otro hombre escogiera la tarjeta correcta y no lo hundiera más en la mierda.

Maldiciendo, el barman se acercó a la chamarra del joven, y esculco entre sus bolsillos, buscando la famosa tarjeta con el tan necesitado número.

-Bingo- con un suspiro aliviado, saco una tarjeta que yacía dentro de la prenda y marco el número que se distinguía en el frente.

Después de cinco timbrazos, una voz se oyó al otro lado de la línea, y el barman agradeció a dios por eso. Al principio le sorprendió la rudeza con que contesto la persona en la otra línea, pero pasados unos instantes de explicarle la situación, el individuo que atendió a la llamada contesto con una sedosa voz.

-Ya veo, bien voy para haya.- sin más la línea se cortó y el barman solo se encogió de brazos, rezando por que el que le hubiese contestado no demorara demasiado. Si un policía se daba una pasada de rutina por ahí, y se topaba con el estado de ese muchacho, no sabía si tendría problemas. Lo cual no le atraía para nada.

Diez minutos después de que marcase, el barman se encontraba pasando los dedos nerviosamente sobre la superficie de la mesa, hasta que de repente apareció una sombra frente a él.

-Chaos-la sedosa voz que le había contestado el teléfono, ahora estaba hablándole en persona.

Con una mirada agradecida el barman levanto la vista de la mesa y se concentró en el hombre, fuerte y alto que estaba allí.

-Le agradezco que haya venido, la verdad ya no sabía que hacer. El chico arrasó con cuatro botellas de whiskey, y de no ser porque lo convencí de que me dejara marcar para que vinieran por él, estoy seguro que hubiese seguido bebiendo.-observo al que había venido por el muchacho, quien no hacia otra cosa que mirar al joven que yacía dormido sobre la barra, con una mirada aguda e indescifrable.

-Comprendo. Gracias por avisarme, dígame cuanto se le debe y le pagare de una vez, por lo que tomo- la voz de aquel hombre era profunda, y dura. Una voz que, el barman podía apostar, conquistaba a cientos de mujeres. Su físico ya era suficiente para atraer la mirada de varias de las chicas que estaban en el bar. Pero esa voz, seguro que volvía loca a más de una.

-Sabe que amigo, solo olvídelo. Lléveselo mejor y no me pague, digamos que la casa invita. El estado de ese chico ya era muy lamentable cuando llego, así que no se preocupe por el dinero, y mejor saque al muchacho de aquí.-con una media sonrisa el barman se dio la vuelta y regreso a sus labores, cuando el otro hombre solo asintió con la cabeza, por el favor de este.

-Bien Lambo, ya hablare contigo cuando lleguemos a casa, y despiertes.- con un tono duro el fuerte asesino, tomó de los hombros al joven guardián y lo levantó, para llevarlo prácticamente a rastras a la salida.

De camino les sonrió a todas las mujeres que lo miraron con una clara indirecta en los ojos, y les guiñó el ojo. Estas a su vez le respondieron con un leve rubor, y las más atrevidas manándole besos o tratando de resaltar algunas partes de su anatomía.

Al llegar al llamativo convertible color negro, que se encontraba en la entrada del bar, Reborn recostó a Lambo en el asiento del pasajero, tratando de calmar la ira que bullía dentro de él.

Había tenido que salir de la comodidad de su departamento, a las 3 de la mañana, solo porque a la vaca necia, le había interesado ponerse a beber. Sin mencionar que tuvo que despedir a su bella acompañante, lo cual duplicaba su mal humor. Pero ya vería como le iba cuando llegaran a casa.

Después de acomodar a Lambo, cerró la puerta de un golpe, y camino a su asiento, para volver a azotar la puerta al estar ya dentro. Con brusquedad se puso el cinturón de seguridad, y puso la llave en el contacto del auto, para encenderlo y ponerse en marcha.

A mitad del camino Lambo entre abrió los ojos, sintiéndose mareado y desorientado. ¿Dónde estaba, y porque todo se movía? Espera. Estaba en un auto, la pregunta era ¿quién conducía?

Vagamente recordaba como le había dicho al que atendía el bar en el que estaba, que le marcara a Tsuna. Lo más seguro es que hubiese venido por él, y el auto fuese de alguno de sus hombres.

-Vaya hasta que al fin despiertas vaca tonta-Lambo sintió que la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo, al reconocer la fría y sedosa voz de Reborn. Joder, lo más seguro es que el tipo del bar hubiese tomado la tarjeta con el número de Reborn en vez de la que era de Tsuna, confundiéndolas. Con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente se maldijo así mismo por no haber tirado la tarjeta con el número del arcobaleno, lo cual le hubiese ahorrado los problemas que ahora tendría.

Con un temblor interno, trago saliva y se incorporó a pura fuerza de voluntad, ya que su cabeza ahora repicaba como una banda en marcha. Y ni se diga de su estómago, el cual sentía vacío y totalmente revuelto.

-¿Qué…qué hago aquí?-había intentado que su voz sonase menos desconfiada, pero sabía que había fallado miserablemente.

-La pregunta correcta sería por qué carajos tuve que salir de mi casa, a mitad de la madrugada, y venir por ti. Es increíblemente fastidioso que me hayan sacado de la tranquilidad de mi hogar para venir a recoger a un borracho-la voz de Reborn aun cuando se oía calmada, tenía un toque mortal en esta. Lo cual no ayudaba a mejorar los nervios del joven guardián.

-Fue una equivocación. Le pedí que le marcara a Tsuna, pero el hombre confundió los números y te marco a ti, en lugar de a él-trato de controlar su nerviosismo y pensar una manera de salir de ahí, pero el dolor en la cabeza y sus alterados nervios no eran buena combinación. Lo único que estaba logrando era que su estómago se revolviese aún más de lo que ya estaba. Perfecto.

-Equivocación o no, me marcaron e interrumpieron por tú culpa, así que mejor buscas la manera de en contentarme, o tú en verdad tendrás serios problemas aquí-su voz era tranquila, pero con un tono de amenaza que Lambo en verdad no podía ignorar. Diablos, él sabía que el Arcobaleno no mentía, pero no sabía que hacer para librarse de esta. Ahora estaba hundido hasta el cuello y debía encontrar la manera de no ahogarse.

Lo que resto del trayecto, todo estuvo en silencio dentro del auto, a excepción de la suave respiración de ambos pasajeros. A cada paso que avanzaban la cordura de Lambo disminuía aún más, y él no sabía que harían cuando llegasen a la casa del mayor.

Con fervor rogó que Reborn lo dejara marcharse, y el pudiese irse antes de que la situación pasase de critica a lamentable. Pero conociendo a Reborn el dudaba seriamente que lo dejara que se fuese tranquilamente. Con diversión pensó que Reborn era todo menos compasivo, y él se encargaría de hacerlo lamentar las últimas horas en el bar, como si hubiese cometido un delito federal.

Algún rato después el arcobaleno estaciono el auto frente al edificio donde vivía, y salió del coche en completo silencio, haciendo que Lambo comenzase a rezar por encontrar la manera de salir.

Lentamente Reborn, se acercó a la puerta de Lambo y la abrió con un ágil movimiento de su mano.

-Sal rápido- la orden fue pronunciada con suavidad, pero a la vez cierta dureza oculta, para el que no lo conociese.

Con todo dándole vueltas el menor agacho la cabeza y salió tambaleándose. El brazo del mayor salió disparado y agarro al muchacho del brazo evitando que cayese por el mareo que sentía-Cuidado, no quiero tener que llevarte de nuevo a rastras por todo el camino. Ahórrame la molestia y fíjate por donde caminas-así era siempre Reborn, frío y directo, pero Lambo ahora no tenía ganas de discutir con él, por lo cual decidió aceptar la orden dada sin chistar. Lo que en general no era común en él, pero después de haber bebido la cantidad que tomo, era pasable que no luchase contra el antipático humor de su amante.

Lambo comenzó a caminar seguido por Reborn, el cual estaba detrás de él como una maldita sombra, y así con el mismo silencio el cual habían tenido en el auto, se dirigieron al apartamento.

Pasados unos instantes ambos llegaron a la parte más alta del edificio donde vivía el mayor, y caminaron el pequeño tramo desde el elevador hasta el hogar de este.

Reborn paso frente al menor, y saco una llave abriendo la puerta de entrada, haciéndole una sola señal al nervioso muchacho para que pasase.

-Entra-su voz, como normalmente estaba carente de cualquier emoción, y tocada por un fondo oscuro, que lo hacía temblar. Muchos dirían que de miedo, pero en su caso temblaba por la excitación y la incertidumbre. Porque, después de todo era Reborn del que hablábamos, así que nunca se sabía con él.

-En verdad yo creo que sería mejor que me fuera. Como bien dijiste ya es tarde, y yo la verdad estoy cansado.-tragando saliva y pidiendo mentalmente que lo dejase ir, Lambo camino de regreso a la salida.

A medio camino el brazo de Reborn apretó el de Lambo y le dio un fuerte tirón para impedirle salir.

-¿Creíste que te sería tan fácil irte? ¿De verdad pensaste que te librarías de esta?-el mayor apretó con ambas manos los brazos de Lambo y lo arrincono contra la pared de la entrada.

La verdad era que Lambo había sabido que de esta no saldría bien parado, pero esperaba que un milagro evitase, que tuviese este encuentro con Reborn. Al parecer el destino no estaba a su favor, como de costumbre.

-Escucha déjame irme, por favor. No tengo ganas de pelear, solo quiero acostarme, y dejar de sentirme como ahora.-la mirada suplicante del joven guardián se alzó por vez primera desde que Reborn había ido por el al bar, y con todo el valor que pudo reunir sostuvo la del arcobaleno.

Con una media sonrisa el asesino puso ambas manos a cada lado del rostro de Lambo y se inclinó pegando su rostro al del muchacho, a solo centímetros de distancia.

-Olvídalo. Me sacaste de mi casa, me hiciste abandonar mi tranquilidad para ir por ti, y ahora vas a pagarme el favor que te hice -con rapidez acerco el rostro al de Lambo y lo beso con dureza y territorialismo.

Con un gemido ahogado Lambo no pudo detener el beso que le fue dado con salvajismo, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara por la pasión que comenzó a despertar en su cuerpo.

Al principio trató de separarse de Reborn, pero con agilidad el mayor bloqueó sus fallidos intentos por separarse. Lambo sabía que no valía la pena ponerse a luchar, pero no quería, no ahora. Tal vez nunca más.

Él era un juego para el arcobaleno, un simple juguete que ya no quería seguir siendo, y a pesar de todas las humillaciones que recibiese aun lo amaba. Y él se maldecía por eso, se maldecía por no poder resistirse a su presencia, y se maldecía por no poder dejar de quererlo y desearlo como lo hacía.

Demonios si al menos pudiese controlar las reacciones que sufría cada vez que estaba cerca de él sería un punto a su favor, y no se sentiría tan derrotado como lo hacía después de haber estado con su cruel amante.

Con destreza Reborn, desabrocho rápidamente la camisa de Lambo y paso sus finos dedos sobre la tibia piel del otro, arrancando pequeños gemidos del joven. Quien ahora luchaba, o al menos intentaba resistirse al deseo que despertaba la cercanía del mayor.

Con un resoplido exasperado, el arcobaleno metió una de sus piernas entre las de Lambo, para separarlas y pegarse aún más a él.

-Deja de luchar tonto, sabes que de igual manera siempre obtengo lo que quiero, así que mejor copera. No me hagas hacerlo a la fuerza- el susurro amenazador y ardiente en el oído de Lambo, solo hizo que su cuerpo despertara aún más, y que el temblara por la clara amenaza.

-Re…reborn basta…no quiero- sabía que eso no serviría, pero tenía que resistirse, a como diera lugar. No quería perderse de nuevo, y no poder aguantar la tentación que representaba el otro.

-No, te dije que iba a cobrarme lo de hace rato y lo haré, quieras o no. Eres mío para hacer lo que quiera, y es mejor que lo entiendas de una buena vez.- la brusquedad con que termino de arrancar la camisa de Lambo, fue el detonante para que el perdiese el control y envolviese los brazos alrededor de los fuertes hombros de Reborn.

Un gemido agudo salió de sus labios antes de que respondiese al feroz beso que le estaba dando Reborn. Un beso más ardiente y cargado de poder que ninguno.

En ese instante en el que había dado por perdida la batalla contra el deseo que sentía por Reborn, el joven vio tirado sobre el piso, cerca de la ventana un sujetador rojo.

La pasión que hasta hace unos minutos había sentido por el canalla que ahora lo besaba, murió súbitamente al ver esa prenda, y con gran enojo aparto al mayor lejos de él

-¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques!- con gran dificultad y tratando de no llorar, y humillarse aún más, Lambo logro apartarse de Reborn, quien ahora lo veía con un fría mirada. Podía joderse, pensó con enojo Lambo, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta dispuesto a salir de ahí.

-No tan deprisa. ¿A dónde diablos crees que vas? Que yo recuerde no te he dado permiso para irte.- con un movimiento Reborn tomo del brazo nuevamente a Lambo, el cual se alejó de él como si su contacto fuese dañino. Y lo era, al menos para el corazón del chico, el cual estaba cansado de salir herido por culpa de ese bastardo sin corazón.

Simplemente quería irse y poder olvidar a ese hijo de puta que lo trataba como basura y lo llevaba a su cama como un sustituto de toda la larga lista de mujeres que estaban tras de él. Y eso lo dejaba nuevamente en ridículo total. Fantástico.

-No necesito tú permiso. Me largo y punto, que pases buenas noches.- con esas palabras Lambo se dirigió a la salida, tratando de hacer la mejor salida posible.

A medio camino el arcobaleno harto de tanto juego estúpido, agarro nuevamente a Lambo y le estrello con fuerza en la pared. Quedando su rostro pegado a esta, mientras él se ponía detrás del chico y aprisionaba sus extremidades, para que no pudiese moverse.

-Ya me harte vaca necia, te di la oportunidad de hacerlo fácil para ti, ahora lo haremos a mi manera- con fuerza empujo a Lambo todo el camino hasta el sofá de la sala, poniéndose sobre él una vez que lo tumbo en este.

Rápidamente Reborn inmovilizo a Lambo contra el sofá y separo sus piernas de un tirón, obligándolo a postrarse expuesto en todos los sentidos para él.

Lambo trato de empujarlo, pero no tenía caso, ya que con unos cuantos ajustes lo tenía de nuevo aprisionado entre sus fuertes brazos.

-Es inútil luchar Lambo, sabes tan bien como yo, que al final el que ganara seré yo. Ríndete y admite tú realidad.- con una sonrisa cargada de superioridad, el arcobaleno comenzó a besar el cuello del chico. Robándole gemidos de placer.

Su mente se estaba nublando, y sabía que Reborn tenía razón, pero Lambo no quería admitir esa realidad. Ni ahora ni nunca. No quería admitir una realidad en donde no era más que un juguete para el mayor, donde no era más que un idiota enamorado de un imposible. El simplemente quería dejar de amarlo, pero como hacer eso cuando lo llevaba enterrado en su mente, en su cuerpo, en su corazón y en su…alma.

-¡Para! ¡Por favor detente ya!- las protestas fueron en vano, porque lo único que hicieron fue excitar aún más al arcobaleno.

Una mano descendió por el abdomen de Lambo, y fue al broche de sus pantalones para abrirlos, y después bajárselos de la cintura. Los labios de Reborn exigieron los de Lambo sin preguntar, solo invadiendo y poseyendo. Haciendo que el menor ya no pudiese resistirse, y con lágrimas de rabia e impotencia, correspondiese a ese beso.

El pecho de Reborn quedo descubierto por las manos de Lambo, quien abrió botón a botón desesperado por sentir esa piel que lo hacía adicto a su suave tacto. Mientras que el arcobaleno terminaba de bajarle el pantalón a Lambo y dirigía su mano al mimbro del joven, el cual gemía y gemía como poseso.

Bruscamente y con la pasión desbordándose de sus poros, Reborn levanto a Lambo de un tirón y lo cargo de las piernas pegando si cintura a la suya y moviendo su cadera en círculos, para que el chico pudiese sentir lo duro que lo había puesto.

-Ves lo que causas. Ahora es tú trabajo bajar la calentura que despertaste en mí. Siénteme, siente cuan duro estoy por ti. Apuesto a que estas igual que yo ¿o me equivoco?- burlonamente se dirigió a Lambo, sin dejar de mecer sus caderas contra las del menor, haciendo que la excitación de este alcanzase niveles demenciales, para su cordura.

Podía sentir como el orgasmo estaba próximo, pero cada vez que estaba seguro que se correría, Reborn lo torturaba, dejando de mecer sus caderas y besarlo. Para solo observarlo con altanera satisfacción. Bastardo. El muy desgraciado sabía lo que hacía, por eso es que se contenía, haciendo que Lambo sufriese por la tan ansiada necesidad de venirse.

Una necesidad que iba más allá de lo humanamente posible. Mordiéndose el labio, Lambo sintió una vez más como Reborn pegaba sus caderas a las suyas y las giraba con lentitud. Una contra otra; rozando, meciendo, sintiendo y sufriendo.

El cuerpo de Lambo ya no le pertenecía a él, como usualmente sucedía cada vez que estaba en brazos de Reborn. El arcobaleno era el que tenía el control, él era el que controlaba sus deseos y robaba sus pensamientos.

A mitad de dichas frotaciones, Lambo ya no pudo contener sus suplicas por más tiempo y con una voz rota por el deseo insatisfecho, comenzó a rogarle a Reborn que lo dejara correrse, que le permitiera liberar su cuerpo.

Sonriendo cruelmente Reborn acerco sus labios al oído de Lambo y mordisqueo suavemente el lóbulo de este, al tiempo que separaba uno de sus brazos de la cintura de Lambo y la dirigía dentro de la ropa interior de este. Tocando y sobando con manos expertas el miembro que pedía a gritos ser liberado.

-Anda…vente ahora. Te lo ordeno.-no bastaron más que esas palabras para que el joven guardián echara la cabeza hacia atrás, envolviese con fuerza el cuello de Reborn y gimiera, mientras un orgasmo demoledor azotaba su cadera y lo hacía correrse.

Unos minutos más tarde, Lambo aún trataba de recuperar el aliento, cuando Reborn ya se había desabrochado su propio pantalón y dejado al descubierto un miembro duro e hinchado. El cual clamaba por las atenciones de Lambo.

-Ya te ayude, ahora haz lo tuyo Lambo, haz lo que mejor sabes hacer. Complacerme.-con una risa dura, puso en el piso al chico, el cual acostumbrado a estar con él supo perfectamente que hacer; con lentitud se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de su miembro y comenzar a chupar con suavidad y lentitud cada tramo de la dura longitud.

Con experiencia en esto, Lambo chupó y chupó, sin despegar su mirada de la del arcobaleno. El cual agarraba el pelo del chico en un puño y lo obligaba a tragar mientras le sonreía con dureza y una chispa traviesa en la mirada.-Buen chico, trágalo todo, y no olvides que tú único amo soy yo- con estas palabras Reborn aumento la fuerza con que sostenía a Lambo junto a su miembro. Sin dejar de mover con suavidad sus caderas; de adelante hacia atrás.

Por su parte Lambo obedecía, porque aunque muy en el fondo sabía que estaba condenado a ser un juego pasajero en la vida del Reborn, aún lo amaba y probablemente siempre lo haría.

Su pecado y su castigo, juntos en este hombre que había robado su capacidad de pensar y de ser libre.

La mirada de Reborn de un color amarillo intenso, parecido al oro líquido, se topaba con la de Lambo, quien a su vez lo veía con esos ojos color esmeralda que enloquecían al arcobaleno.

Su mano se trabo en el pelo del joven y siguió empujando dentro de su boca, mientras sentía las olas del orgasmo invadir su cadera y estrellarse en su miembro. Causando que de sus labios brotara un gemido ronco y profundo, antes de que se corriese con fuerza, dentro de la boca del joven.

En ningún momento sus ojos se separaron y Lambo pudo sentir el orgasmo de Reborn crecer y finalizar en sus labios, dejando que una conocida humedad llenara su boca.

Después de eso Reborn levanto lentamente a Lambo del piso y lo pego a una de las paredes, levantándole los brazos y colocándoselos arriba de la cabeza. Una sonrisa lobuna brillaba en los labios de Reborn antes de que pegara sus labios a los del muchacho en un beso que esta vez fue suave y cargado de calientes y oscuras promesas.

Como al principio, Reborn coloco una de sus piernas entre las de Lambo para separarlas, solo que esta vez con su rodilla comenzó a frotar, sin hacerle daño, al miembro del joven.

Las caricias hechas expertamente por Reborn, tuvieron la capacidad de poner en marcha nuevamente a Lambo, el cual se dejó hacer como siempre ocurría.

Sintió como el calor volvía a él y sin más, al separar sus labios de los de Reborn, se acercó y le susurro con la voz entrecortada.

-Toma…tómame. Hazlo ya…lo necesito…-su respiración era agitada y su mente estaba nublada por el deseo. Por el único deseo de ser poseído por Reborn, el hombre que se adueñó de él lentamente.

-Con mucho gusto. Ahora veamos cuan alto te puedo hacer llegar, y cuanto gritaras pidiendo más de mi.-su mirada era fuego y quemaba la mente de Lambo, así como quemaba su alma. Él era el centro de su tierra y lo único real para él.

Todo se basaba en lo que sentía por él, y en lo que compartían en la intimidad de la noche. Todo se reducía a los ardientes momentos que compartía con él.

Lentamente Reborn volteo a Lambo, para que quedara con la cara apoyada en la pared mientras él se posicionaba detrás de él. Abriendo sus piernas y pegando su duro miembro a la entrada del muchacho.

-Te prometo que con cada embestida que dé en tú interior, tú pronunciaras mi nombre el doble de veces, y el doble de fuerte. También te prometo que me rogaras por más como siempre.- dichas estas palabras entro dentro de Lambo sin previo aviso. Tan solo empujando sus caderas hacia adelante y embistiendo sin detenerse ante el grito de protesta que soltó el chico, por la repentina invasión.

Él estaba duro y caliente dentro de él, haciendo que su cuerpo racionara nuevamente. Con un gemido agudo, Lambo dejo que Reborn entrara y saliera de él, como si no hubiese mañana.

Sentía su cuerpo débil, así que con dificultad apoyo ambas manos en la pared y dejo que el arcobaleno apretara su cintura con ambas manos. Sin fuerzas agacho la cabeza y dejo que la bestialidad de Reborn lo tomase, sin detenerse a pensar en nada más que en su codicioso placer. Él lo tomaba sin consideraciones, y apretaba su cintura pegándolo a él, para no permitirle manera de escapar. Cada empujón que daba a sus caderas, era un golpe que llegaba directo a su alma y a su corazón, tomando el control de ellos.

-Se…se siente bien ¿no es así Lambo? ¿No es cierto que tú cuerpo anhela más?-cada palabra susurrada a su oído despertaba un poco más su lívido, y lo hacía visitar galaxias lejanas.

En un momento dado, Reborn empujo a Lambo haciendo que se agachase aún más, para poder penetrarlo con mayor facilidad, y tener mejor acceso. Mientras que con una mano recorría su pecho hasta llegar a su ingle y comenzar a frotar el miembro del chico con suavidad y lenta tortura.

-¡Ah…dios, Reborn…sigue, sigue…! ¡Más, quiero más…necesito más!- conforme las suplicas de Lambo aumentaban, Reborn lo tomaba con más fuerza y sin importarle nada.

-Sí, quieres más…siempre quieres más…siempre necesitas más de mi… ¿no es cierto Lambo?- la voz de Reborn era una constante entro de su mente, haciendo que el asintiera sin pensar en nada más que en tenerlo más profundo dentro de sí.

El cuerpo de ambos estaba perlado de sudor, y la imagen que representaban estando juntos era el arte mismo de la sensualidad y el erotismo. Quienes los vieran ahora, dirían que eran un monumento al placer que representa la unión de dos cuerpos. La unión de la fuerza y la sumisión, unidos en un cuadro de macho alfa y sumiso.

Reborn; el macho que tomaba y robaba la fuerza del débil. Lambo; el sumiso que recibía sin protestar, deseoso de más.

-¡Sí…sí dámelo todo, quiero todo! ¡Quiero tener más de ti, quiero sentirte rodearme con tú fuerza! ¡Ya, dame más!- cada gemido iba en aumento, y conforme el tiempo pasaba la rudeza de Reborn aumentaba.

El animal que habitaba dentro de ese suculento macho, que era Reborn, tomaba el control y daba toda su fuerza para complacer a su amante, y a sus propios deseos.

Fuera de esas cuatro paredes, Lambo sabía que sus caminos eran distintos y difíciles de unir, pero ese momento en el que ambos podían sentir al otro, era cuando sus almas se unían creando una sola. Donde podían verse a los ojos, si no como iguales, como la mitad del otro, unida en el placer de la noche.

-Siénteme Lambo, siente lo que me haces y acepta lo que te toca, por despertar mi hambre de ti- las palabras de Reborn conquistaban cada vez más el cuerpo del menor, al igual que su alma.

Él tomaba de cada recoveco que contenía el alma de Lambo, dejando su salvaje huella dentro de él. Un macho experimentado y sediento de más, tomando de un chico deseoso de estar a su lado.

-¡Ahh…! ¡Sí…sí, tómame con más fuerza, dame aún más! ¡Necesito y quiero más!- Lambo estaba perdido en un mundo de placer, al cual lo había arrastrado Reborn y su oscuro deseo. Él había provocado que su cuerpo perdiese la voluntad, y la cordura, dejándolo flotar en el éter de la pasión.

Reborn sonrío contra el rostro del menor, y rozo su mejilla contra la de él. Raspándole con lentitud por la suave e incipiente barba, que había crecido con el paso de los días, pero que no alcanzaba a sentirse más que como un simple roce.

-Sí, tómame dentro de ti, siénteme por completo y no olvides que esto es lo que siempre será. Te tendré por cuanto quiera y serás lo que yo quiera que seas.-su mano se dirigió al excitado miembro de Lambo y lo tomo con suavidad, para empezar a acariciarlo lentamente. Su mano subía y bajaba, al tiempo que él embestía dentro del muchacho, arrancándole gemidos de placer y suspiros de necesidad.

El chico tuvo que morderse el labio con fuerza, para no gritar y alertar a todo el edificio de lo que ocurría ahí. Bastante obvios deberían ser los sonidos provenientes del departamento, pero este grito saldría de su propia alma, y seguro que terminaría trayendo a la policía.

Por su parte Reborn, lo agarraba con fuerza de la cintura, y se dedicaba a empujar con fuerza sus caderas. Tomando el placer de Lambo y cediéndole parte del suyo.

Cada embestida que daba era un gemido que soltaba Lambo, ya que la furia y la brutalidad con que lo tomaba no tenía límites. Era una forma de marcar lo que era suyo, de demostrarle al chico quien tenía el control aquí, y que por más que quisiese su libertad ya había sido robada por el experto asesino.

Lambo podía tratar de luchar, podía intentar negarle a Reborn la pertenencia que tenía sobre él, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ni siquiera el mismo podía engañarse, diciendo que Reborn no era el dueño de su corazón.

Varias veces él había tratado de negarse el amor que sentía por el arcobaleno, pero sabía que una lucha así llegaría a su fin. Este era el fin.

Reborn se había apoderado lenta y dolorosamente de él, robándole la oportunidad de cederle su corazón a alguien más, y ahora el joven ya no podía negarlo por más tiempo. Amaba a Reborn, lo amaba y por muy duro que fuese, lo tenía que admitir a él mismo y al mayor.

Un gemido, parecido a un grito escapo de los labios de Lambo, antes que se apoyase en la pared, con las manos en puño y volviese a agachar el rostro. Su respiración era dificultosa y rivalizaba con el ataque, pero aun así logro reunir el aire necesario para decirle esas palabras que había callado por tanto tiempo a Reborn.

-Te…te amo…-las palabras fueron dichas en un susurro casi inaudible, para aquel que no hubiese estado prácticamente pegado a los labios del muchacho. Pero Reborn lo estaba, y además podría haber escuchado esas palabras sin necesidad de esa avasalladora cercanía.

Con fuerza, Reborn apretó la cintura de Lambo, pegándolo a él y susurrando a su oído.-Lo sé, y lo que más me divierte de todo esto, es que sin importar que, tú eres mío. Y eso hecho no lo cambiara nada ni…nadie…-ese susurro fue más de lo que el chico podía aguantar, y con un grito ahogado se vino en la mano del arcobaleno. Cayendo al piso, mientras el mayor aun lo sostenía de la cadera y se deslizaba al suelo junto con él, después de haber llenado su interior con su propio orgasmo.

-¿Lo…lo sabias?- la sorpresa en la voz del menor, se mezclaba con la ira y el dolor. Ese hijo de puta había sabido que lo amaba por tanto tiempo, y aun así se follaba cualquier cosa que tuviese faldas.

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que había estado con Reborn, Lambo sintió un deseo más fuerte, que el de estar con él. Sintió el deseo de matar a ese cabrón arrogante. Ese desgraciado lo había sabido, y aun así jugaba con sus sentimientos, sin importarle cuanto sufría por él.

Con brusquedad Lambo se dio la vuelta, tratando de ponerse en pie, alejarse de Reborn, y lo que conllevaba su dolorosa cercanía. Diablos era un tonto por amar a ese desgraciado, y se odiaba y maldecía así mismo por haber abierto la boca.

Bastante doloroso era saber que Reborn lo utilizaba y se metía con cualquiera, pero el hecho de enterarse que el imbécil hubiese sabido por tanto tiempo cuanto lo amaba, destruía en partes su ya frágil alma. Más porque con este acto Reborn no solo se había burlado de él, sino que también había jugado hasta extremos cortantes con lo que quedaba de su corazón. Bastardo.

Al tratar de pararse para, huir de ese sentimiento de dolor que lo ahogaba, Lambo fue jalado con brusquedad hacia el piso nuevamente por Reborn, el cual lo observaba con una sonrisa dura y prepotente. Lo dicho, hijo de puta.

-Ni siquiera pienses en intentar irte, ya te dije que no tienes escapatoria de mí. Es mejor que lo aceptes y dejes de lamentarte.

-¡Al diablo tú opinión, al diablo tú prepotencia, y al diablo contigo! ¿¡Ya te divertiste bastante?! ¡Pues bien, porque yo me largo a casa, y por mi te puedes ir directo al infierno, ya que no quiero volver a verte en mi…-los gritos e insultos de Lambo fueron cortados en secos por una voz femenina proveniente de la entrada del departamento.

-Reborn, ¿cariño estas aquí?- la suave voz fue una puñalada al corazón de Lambo. Esto era el colmo- Bebé creí que me dijiste que viniera, pero se me hizo tarde así que espero no molestarte…-la mujer paso a la sala donde estaban esparcidas las ropas de ambos y muy probablemente la humillación completa de Lambo. Fabuloso.

Lo que quería ahora era echarse a llorar y maldecir a Reborn hasta que el infierno de congelase. Lo cual lo dejaba en la escala de lo patético como el campeón.

-Vaya…no sabía que estabas ocupado querido, si quieres vuelvo más tarde- esa voz tenía un toque engreído, altanero y burlón. Igual al de Reborn. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

-No te molestes, yo ya me iba, así que porque no mejor te esperas. Solo me cambio y se pueden quedar solos todo el tiempo que gusten.-con toda la dignidad que pudo conseguir el joven guardián se puso en pie adolorido, de mal humor, triste y enojado. Bonita combinación de sentimientos, y si a eso le agregas la jaqueca que seguía después de la borrachera que se había puesto, pues podías deducir que el estado mental y emocional de Lambo era miserable.

A medio camino de la sala, al baño, Rreborn agarro nuevamente del brazo a Lambo y le susurro con la voz helada.

-No tan deprisa vaca necia, te vas a ir al cuarto y vas a esperarme a que termine de hablar con ella. No hemos terminado de discutir tú y yo, así que ni creas que te vas a ir.- su tono era amenazante y enojado. ¿Él estaba enojado, cuando que el humillado y herido había sido Lambo? ¿Acaso bromeaba?

-Atiende lo que tengas que atender, pero yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, ni tenemos de que discutir. Me marcho a casa, y te deseo que tengas un buen día. Lo único que te pido es que no me vuelvas a llamar, ya tuve suficiente.- con ese último susurro dicho entre dientes y con el dolor y el coraje percibiéndose en cada palabra, Lambo se zafo de un tirón y se dio la vuelta casi corriendo. Recogiendo su ropa de camino y huyendo al baño para cerrar la puerta con llave.

Con un suspiro cansado el chico apoyo su cabeza en la puerta y escucho la perorata que le soltaba la mujer a Reborn, el cual la reprendía con mimos y atenciones por haber venido sin avisarle. Diciéndole que deseaba estar con ella, pero que ahora no tenía tiempo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y tuvo que apretar los labios para no soltar un sollozo que lo hundiera aún más. Era oficial, su día había sido una total y completa mierda. Solo esperaba que ese par de allá afuera esperaran a que saliera del departamento, antes de empezar sus momentos de "privacidad". No creía poder aguantar un voyeur, sin quebrarse por completo.

Con lentitud y cansancio se puso la ropa, mojándose la cara en el lavabo. Tratando de despejar su mente y bloquear el dolor que estaba clavado dentro de él y lo hacía querer gritar de furia, y pena. Patético.

Aunque si éramos sinceros, Lambo no había esperado algo distinto a esto. Para su mala suerte había fijado su corazón a un hombre que lamentablemente no tenía uno dentro de sí, y para acabar de arruinar eso, el arcobaleno era un asesino frío, letal y que atraía a cada mujer que pasaba frente a él.

A pesar de decirse que superaría esto, sabía que eso no pasaría, ni ahora, ni nunca. Pero necesitaba escucharse a él mismo decir esas palabras para poder aguantar, por lo menos hasta que saliese de ahí. Para que por lo menos no se quebrase frente a Reborn y su mujercita quedando aún más humillado de lo que estaba. Si es que eso era posible.

Debía esperar a llegar a casa, para poder recoger los trozos de su alma, y tratar de pegarlos o al menos repara un poco la herida que aún sangraba muy dentro de él. Suspirando nuevamente, Lambo se dirigió a la puerta y trato de aparentar una calma que no sentía, la cual por poco y se le viene abajo por la escena frente a él; Reborn abrazaba la cintura de la mujer, mientras ella lo besaba con fuerza en los labios. Poco más y se estarían metiendo la lengua en la garganta del otro. Hermoso, simplemente lo que necesitaba.

El chico trago con fuerza tratando de no ir y dispárales a ese par de malditos, o al menos abofetearlos para quitarse esa sensación de picor, que sentía en la mano.

Alzando la cabeza con todo la dignidad posible Lambo paso frente a la linda pareja viendo como el bastardo de Reborn levantaba la pierna de la mujer y la enrollaba en su cintura.

Pasados unos instantes que se le hicieron siglos, Lambo pudo llegar a la salida y huir de ahí, sintiendo que ya no podría resistir por mucho más. Con el corazón latiéndolo con fuerza y agonía dentro de su pecho, el chico entro con rapidez al elevador.

De repente de la puerta del departamento salió la misma mujer, claramente enfadada y siguiendo a Reborn el cual tenía una mirada que prometía venganza. Lo que faltaba el loco ahora se las cobraría con él.

Mentalmente Lambo rezo porque el elevador se cerrase antes que Reborn le diese alcance, ya que no tenía la fuerza ni las ganas para aguantar sus protestas, y sus gritos.

Reborn estaba que ardía de furia, cosa que ya era mucho decir, si considerabas que para hacerle perder los nervios se necesitaba mucho más que un rechazo, más si venía de esa vaca tonta. Pero justamente eso era lo que había hecho Lambo; destruir su calma con una perfección increíble.

Si lograba atrapar a ese mocoso terco, ya vería como le iría. Él se aseguraría que el pequeño necio no pudiese pararse en al menos un mes, y ni se diga de discutirle nuevamente, o retarlo acerca de lo mismo.

Antes de que la puerta del elevador se cerrase, Reborn puso la palma de su mano entre ambas puertas corredizas, impidiendo que se cerraran, y que el joven pudiese huir. Esto nos demostraba una vez más, que el destino no estaba para nada a favor de Lambo, y si del lado de Reborn.

Rápidamente Reborn abrió de nuevo las puertas y su mirada cargada de ira furia y un sentimiento que Lambo no pudo entender, se centró en el muchacho.

-Estas en serios aprietos Lambo, muy pero muy serios líos. Te dije que no me retaras, pero como siempre tú terquedad va primero. Bien pues ahora vas a pagar caro tú atrevimiento.- con un movimiento ágil y a la vez brusco, el arcobaleno tomo de la muñeca al menor, jalándolo con fuerza y furia. Si la amenaza en su calmada y sedosa voz no eran prueba suficiente de su enojo, el brillo malicioso y crudo en su mirada era una señal más que obvia.

De un jalón Reborn atrajo a Lambo contra él, tratando de calmar sus fallidos intentos por huir

-Estate quieto, no me hagas perder más la paciencia y copera, sino quieres que tus ya serios problemas aumenten de nivel.

Lambo quería protestar, gritarle y golpearlo, para desquitar toda su ira y dolor, pero sabía que no podría. Con movimientos expertos Reborn había bloqueado sus golpes y ahora lo llevaba prácticamente a rastras de nuevo hacia el departamento.

-¡Suéltame! ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Déjame te digo!- el dolor ahora se veía tragado por la furia que sentía. Furia e impotencia.

-¿¡Reborn que diablos te pasa?! ¡No puedes dejarme así como así! ¡No vine aquí para ser votada por un simple juguete que tienes y el cual anda de sensiblero!- grito la mujer indignada y cabreada.

Esto sí que era el colmo, suficientemente mal se sentía como para que esta perra llegase y se burlara en su cara.

-¡Oh ahórratelo! ¡¿Quieres?! ¡Se perfectamente que soy para este bastardo arrogante, pero créeme que tú estás en las mismas que yo! ¡En verdad estás loca si crees que este no te utiliza igual que a mi estúpida!- él no quería gritarle a nadie, solo había querido salir de ahí y olvidar el dolor que rasgaba su corazón, pero ahora estaba en verdad furioso. Lo habían humillado, se habían burlado de él destruyendo su corazón y ahora llegaba una maldita loca a querer destruirlo aún más. Pues no señor.

-Ambos cierren la boca, que me provocan migraña. Liana vete en este instante, ya después hablare contigo, y tú vaca necia deja de luchar.- la voz del arcobaleno era calmada pero con un toque de furia oculto.

Por fin Reborn logró entrar al departamento, con un Lambo claramente enojado y seguidos por una Liana fastidiada y ofendida.

-¡Reborn si me sacas de aquí, en este mismo instante te despides de mí!- la chillona voz de Liana estaba provocando una molesta jaqueca a Reborn, así que con un suspiro aburrido aventó a Lambo contra el sofá y se dio la vuelta.

-Bien, adiós. -esas dos únicas palabras fueron seguidas de un azotón de puerta en la cara de Liana. -Me fastidian los dramas, además de que me provocan migraña.- suavemente el mayor puso ambas manos en su frente y masajeó sus cienes ignorando las patadas y maldiciones que soltaba Liana desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Cuando por fin el sonido de los molestos gritos de Liana ceso, Reborn se dio la vuelta con lentitud y observo con los ojos entrecerrados a Lambo. Había querido huir, bien. Ahora le demostraría porque nunca debió tan siquiera pensarlo, y el grave error que cometió.

Para ir por Lambo se había vestido con una rapidez increíble, pero ahora que lo pensaba ni si quiera lo hubiese hecho, ya que ambos estarían desnudos nuevamente. Aunque lo único que había tenido que hace era ponerse la camisa, y la corbata, así que no había demorado mucho de todas formas.

Con calma Reborn coloco una de sus manos en su cuello y comenzó a desatar el nudo de la corbata, que se había hecho con rapidez antes de salir por la vaca tonta.

-Quítate la ropa.-no necesito decir nada más para que Lambo comprendiese que esto no estaba nada pero nada bien.

Retrocediendo y con el pánico reflejado en su rostro, Lambo se paró del sofá con lentitud al principio, para después salir disparado hacia el cuarto donde dormía Reborn, con la intención de evadir lo que venía.

Al ver como el joven guardián hacia ese débil intento por escapar, Reborn soltó un suspiro aburrido y concediéndole unos minutos para huir comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

Pasados algunos instantes, el arcobaleno avanzo con lentitud al cuarto y al tratar de abrir la puerta y ver que estaba trabada hablo desde afuera con Lambo.

-Sabes que de igual manera entrare, así que porque no mejor me ahorras tener que llamar a un carpintero para que me arregle la puerta, y la abres ahora.-al no recibir ninguna respuesta negó con la cabeza divertido ante este estúpido juego. Con una patada tumbo la puerta de sus bisagras, y miro como Lambo se pegaba al cabezal de la gran cama, observándolo como si fuese un demente. -Felicidades, ahora tendré que pagar para que me arreglen la puerta. Vaca tonta, como siempre causando desastre.- sin tomarse mucha prisa, Reborn fue desabotonando con lentitud cada botón de su camisa, hasta que esta se abrió por completo dejando al descubierto un pecho marcado por el ejercicio y con el aspecto de haber sido cincelado por un artista.

Lambo vio con los ojos inmensamente abiertos, y la respiración agitada, como Reborn se desnudaba frente a él, observándolo con deseo, amenaza y una promesa ardiente en los ojos.

A pura fuerza de voluntad contuvo el gemido que amenazaba con escaparse de sus labios, ante la belleza sumamente masculina de la que era dueño Reborn. Trato de resistir la excitación apretando sus piernas, e impidiendo o al menos intentando que su miembro comenzase a despertar, por la vista que representaba el Reborn para él.

-Te dije que te quitaras la ropa.-su mirada nunca abandono la de Lambo, y las palabras fueron dichas con suavidad y marcadas por una orden.

-No.- Lambo tuvo que hacer milagros para que su voz no sonara débil o insegura ante la orden que había dado el mayor.

-¿No?- el mayor arqueó una ceja y sus labios se levantaron en una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras se acercaba a la cama y a donde estaba su presa.

El joven termino pegado a la cabecera, cuando Reborn subió a la cama, con movimientos felinos y prácticamente acechándolo.

-Si no te quitas la ropa tú, lo haré yo, y ambos sabemos que eso no te gustara. Te estoy dando una oportunidad, la cual no debería, pero aun así. No me obligues a desgarrártela.- mientras hablaba, él se iba acercando hasta quedar prácticamente sobre Lambo, quien no paraba de temblar y verlo con un toque de temor, pero más que nada con deseo en la profundidad de su mirada.

La tentación de volver a desafiarlo fue más fuerte que su sentido se cordura y supervivencia, así que con un movimiento negativo de la cabeza, contesto a la orden de Reborn.

-No- con esa simple palabra desato todo un caos; Reborn se abalanzo contra él como un animal y sostuvo sus dos brazos sobre la cabecera de la cama, impidiendo que se moviese. Mientras por otro lado Lambo trataba de apartarlo de él, aunque fallaba en cada intento.

-Siempre tienes que llevarme la contra ¿verdad? Bueno, te dije que te quitaras la ropa tú mismo, ahora te la quitare yo.-sin detenerse ante las protestas de Lambo, Reborn le arranco la camisa, zafándole los botones por la furia con la que la abrió. En ese lapso de tiempo Lambo no pudo hacer otra cosa más que tratar de seguir peleando, aun a sabiendas de que era una pelea que de igual manera perdería.

Con brusquedad Reborn le termino de sacar la camisa de un tirón, para después descender con una mano y llegar a los pantalones, para abrírselos con la misma fuerza que la camisa.

Una vez terminada esta operación el mayor pego sus labios a los de Lambo con gran deseo, sin importarle otra cosa que demostrarle al otro quien era el que mandaba y el señor.

-¡Reborn detente! ¡No…!- sus gritos fueron cortados en seco por el ardiente beso de Reborn, quien se adueñó de su boca. Tomando y poseyendo sin dar tregua u oportunidad alguna para Lambo.

Con manos expertas Reborn comenzó a masajear el miembro de Lambo, al tiempo que le aprisionaba ambas piernas entre las suyas. La dureza del joven era más que perceptible aun sobre la ropa, y eso hizo enloquecer aún más de deseo al arcobaleno.

Dios como amaba esto. Sentirse en control de la situación y saber que nadie cambiaría eso nunca. Él amaba observar como Lambo se perdía ante sus caricias y poder percibir el poder que tenía sobre el menor.

Era suyo, y de nadie más. Sus gemidos, su cuerpo e incluso su libertad tanto metal como del corazón eran suyas. Eran suyas para tomarlas y dejarlas abrazadas por su fuerza.

Desde la primera vez que había visto a Lambo comenzar a crecer y borrar esos tontos celos de sus ojos, para transformase en deseo, supo que sería de él.

Cada vez que lo quería no necesitaba preguntar para tomarlo, no necesitaba pedirle permiso, porque sabía que sin importar cuanto protestara, Lambo lo deseaba tanto o más que él.

A lo largo de su existencia y antes de ser maldecido había estado con más mujeres de las que pudiese recordar, pero nada se igualaba a lo que sentía cada vez que luchaba con el joven guardián por tenerlo entre sus brazos. Esas peleas eran fuego que quemaba sus venas y ardían en su interior.

Cuando había sido no más que un niño y se había acercado a él esa noche de invierno, Reborn había tenido deseos de apartarlo ya que no estaba para aguantar sus berrinches. Pero la sorpresa lo golpeo cuando en vez de tratar de fastidiar, el pequeño niño perspicaz tomó su mano y le dijo que no tenía porque estar solo.

¿Pero no era como había estado toda su vida? ¿Cómo poder cambiar eso de un día para otro? Y más importante aún ¿cómo un niño de apenas 10 años pudo notar lo solo y frío que se sentía?

Tantos años peleando sus batallas y demostrando ser el mejor. Solo. Sin nadie que estuviese a su lado. Pero de repente llego con Tsuna, y se volvió su entrenador, y fue en ese momento que dejo de sentir ese hielo que era su protección y su arma más letal.

Al paso de los años él había vuelto a Tsuna en un gran jefe, pero ahora él ya no lo necesitaba, y una vez más Reborn había vuelto a quedar en la soledad. Aún después de que la maldición se rompiese, esa frialdad que era tan parte de él se había hecho más fuerte y creyó que se acostumbraría, pero no fue así.

Más ese día todo lo cambio. Aun podía recordarlo con claridad; era invierno y el veía por la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente apareció Lambo, la tentación de alejar al niño era grande, pero la resistió y dejo que el destino hiciese lo suyo…uniéndolos para la eternidad.

Había tomado su mano y le había dicho que no tenía que estar solo nunca más, y la calidez que transmitía esa mano se le quedó grabada en la piel y en partes de su alma que se resguardaban del exterior. Pero también sintió el frío que podía destruirlo cuando esa mano no estaba entre las suyas.

Reborn no podía saber que era lo que esa vaca tonta le hacía sentir, pero de una cosa estaba seguro; nunca dejaría que se alejara de su lado, y se encargaría que nadie nunca poseyese su corazón y cuerpo más que él.

La línea de sus pensamientos fue cortada al sentir la deliciosa sensación de fuerza que lo embargaba, cuando Lambo se retorcía en las mantas y gemía su nombre como una plegaría a la noche.

-Te dije que aunque lucharas tarde o temprano te rendirías. Tenía razón como siempre. Tú cuerpo arde y quiere más del mío, pero no te dejare liberarte hasta que no me lo pidas, y si lo haces con amabilidad y respeto tal vez considere ayudarte.- con una mano seguía torturando el miembro de Lambo sin dejar que se corriese. Dejándolo sufrir un rato, y queriendo escuchar esas suplicas que tanto amaba provenientes de sus cálidos labios. Queriendo ver como el control que trataba de aparentar desaparecía de su cuerpo, y se pusiera a rogar por él.

Sonaría cruel, pero esta clase de juegos prendían a Reborn como nada, lo calentaban más que nada por las olas de poder que sentía al tener en sus manos el placer de Lambo.

-No…para por favor Reborn…esto es demasiado…no aguanto…-la súplica en su voz era visible, pero no quería rendirse, no quería darle la satisfacción a Reborn de que una vez más su cuerpo lo traicionara y quedare en manos del arcobaleno.

-Vamos Lambo conoces las palabras, solo tienes que decirlas y haré que el dolor se vaya. Sabes que lo quieres más que nada, sabes que deseas correrte, pero para eso me necesitas. Dilo y te ayudare, dilo y te haré gemir de placer…-el susurro ronco y erótico en el oído de Lambo lo hacía perder un poco más el control que intentaba mantener.

Estaba tentado a rogarle que lo hiciese y mandar al carajo su supuesto control, pero sabía que si hacía eso le estaría dando más razones a Reborn para apoderarse de él.

Su mente y cuerpo habían pasado a pertenecer a lo que los deseos de Reborn quisieran, pero no podía más con este dolor. No podía aguantar más el dolor que lo llenaba una vez que Reborn se acostaba con él para después irse o correrlo a mitad de la noche como si fuese un objeto usado.

Si tan solo no lo amase todo estaría bien, y aceptaría las condiciones que implicaba involucrarse con él, al igual que lo aceptaban las demás amantes que tenía. Sin embargo ese no era el caso. Lamentablemente se había enamorado perdidamente del arcobaleno, y tener que soportar esta carga a diario acabaría destruyéndolo.

Por eso tenía que resistir, tenía que aprender a controlar sus emociones y su cuerpo, tenía que dejar a parte sus emociones y aprender las reglas del juego de Reborn pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo, cuando Reborn se había vuelto una constante para él, y ahora su corazón solo latía por él?

Esas interrogantes rondaban por su cabeza, pero no podían parar el deseo que sentía por el otro.

Estaba perdido, y lo sabía. Por más que lo intentara su destino estaba marcado con fuego, un fuego que destrozaba y quemaba su alma, pero que solo se prendía cuando Reborn venía a él.

La victoria era de Reborn, y él lo supo cuando Lambo soltó un suspiró casi cansado antes de cerrar los ojos por un momento y echar la cabeza para atrás, perdiéndose en el placer que le proporcionaban sus caricias.

-¿Ya estás listo para rendirte Lambo, o aún sigues esperando ganar esta batalla?-su voz era burlona y profunda por el deseo.

Un gemido agudo y que simbolizaba su rendimiento salió de los labios entre abiertos del chico, antes de que apretara las mantas con sus puños y susurrara casi sin aire.

-Sí…ya no puedo más, solo tómame, hazme tuyo…quiero volver a ser de ti…-los ojos color esmeralda de Lambo se toparon con los de Reborn, observando una pequeña chispa en la mirada del mayor. Una chispa de una emoción que no pudo comprender.

Lentamente, Reborn se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del oído de Lambo y susurrar con su voz profunda, sedosa y ardiente.

-Siempre has sido mío Lambo, siempre me has pertenecido y siempre lo harás, sin importar cuanto luches. Tú y todo lo tuyo es mío, así que esta rendición por fin cierra el trato. Ya no hay marcha atrás, después de esta noche te marcare como mío para que quienes te vean sepan quien es tú único y absoluto dueño…-para sellar la promesa de esas palabras Reborn beso al muchacho con una suavidad jamás presente en el mayor.

Metió su lengua y recorrió cada tramo de su cálida boca. Probando, saboreando y marcándolo de su propia y oscura esencia. La esencia de macho y de fuerza, combinadas para formar las cadenas que atarían por siempre a ambos.

Una de las manos del menor se dirigió a la tensa espalda de Reborn, acariciando los músculos y sintiendo el calor que emanaba de esta. Lentamente y con suavidad envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del mayor, queriendo sentir más del calor que le daba su cercanía.

Por su parte Reborn le termino de sacar los pantalones al chico, con una lentitud casi insoportable, pero a la vez suave. Quería que este momento nunca se borrara de la mente de Lambo, para que supiese y jamás olvidara que ahora era suyo. Ahora y para siempre, ya que esa entrega era la definitiva.

-Cierra los ojos y relaja tú cuerpo. No me discutas sobre esto, solo obedece.-la voz de Reborn era suave y excitante para los sentidos de Lambo, quien solo asintió sin poder hablar. Tratando de relajar su cuerpo y entregarse por completo al momento.

Una mano acarició el vientre de Lambo, antes de que la otra amarrara sus manos a la cabecera de la cama, con lo que parecía ser un tela.

Pudo sentir como era atado a la cama y sus piernas eran separadas lentamente, para poder dar mejor acceso a las caricias de Reborn.

-Quiero que hagas todo lo que te diga y no protestes, a menos que quieras tener problemas. Abre tus piernas y apoya tú cabeza en la almohada, pero sin perder la posición que tienes.-Lambo asintió, tragando saliva, sin saber que hacer, ya que nunca había estado con Reborn de esta manera. Expuesto por completo, sin nada cubriese la claridad de sus sentimientos hacia el mayor.

Una vez que Lambo hizo lo que le indico, Reborn tomo la otra almohada que había en la cama y levanto la cintura del muchacho, para apoyarla sobre la almohada. Sin decir nada se colocó sobre el chico acercando su rostro al sonrojado de Lambo, para besarlo con ardor y calidez.

Lambo quería gritar el deseo que su cuerpo sentía, y más por lo que ahora hacía Reborn. Él siempre lo había tomado con fuerza y sin contemplaciones, pero por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, ahora era distinto.

Era como si quisiera demostrar, o darle algo que en ninguna de las otras vece había habido entre ellos.

Reborn era un hombre que sabía como complacer el cuerpo de su amante, pero siempre procuraba que el sexo fuese rápido y duro. Ahora él le estaba dando un regalo a Lambo que nuca nadie había tenido o tendría por parte suya; por primera vez Reborn le estaba haciendo el amor. No estaba teniendo sexo con él, y eso era algo que nunca nadie había tenido de él, y que probablemente nunca tendrían.

Cuando Reborn se llevaba a la cama a algún amante, lograba que ambos terminaran exhaustos y perdidos por el placer, pero jamás les hacía el amor, solo tenía sexo con ellos. Y hasta ahora era algo que había mantenido como una regla para estar con alguien en la intimidad. Hasta ahora que estaba con Lambo.

-No te muevas, solo quiero que levantes la pierna derecha y alces un poco tú cintura. No demasiado solo un poco- la orden fue pronunciada con suavidad, y por su sedosa voz, sin burla en ella.

Lambo obedeció e hizo lo que se le pidió, sintiendo que algo dentro de él, que creyó había muerto, cobraba vida por los que estaba sucediendo entre ambos.

Sin parar de acariciar el pecho de Lambo, Reborn espero a que el muchacho hiciera lo que le dijo, para así poder pasar una mano debajo de sus nalgas y empezar a introducir un dedo dentro de él. Preparando su interior para la invasión que pronto haría en su cuerpo.

La fuerza no era necesaria así que siguió metiendo y sacando su dedo, al tiempo que besaba el pecho de Lambo, y lamía sus pezones, excitando el cuerpo de su pequeño e inexperto amante. Quien no paraba de gemir y respirar con fuerza, por las caricias de Reborn practicadas con perfección.

-Ahh…no pares…sigue te lo…ruego…-los gemido entrecortados que soltaba Lambo, solo servían para despertar aún más el lívido de Reborn.

-No te impacientes, yo sé lo que hago, y tranquilo, te prometo que no me detendré, y seguiré hasta hacer que enloquezcas de placer- solamente susurros, y palabras dichas al viento, ya que lo que en verdad estaba calando en el alma inocente de Lambo, era la manera en que estaba tomándolo. La suavidad y el empeño que ponía para complacerlo, eran acciones que calentaban el corazón del chico y lo hacían creer y amar aún más al mayor.

Esta era una cara de Reborn que nunca había visto, y que tal vez nunca volvería a ver, pero se conformaba por sentir este sentimiento de plenitud aunque fuese una vez. Ya que conociendo al arcobaleno, esto era algo que nunca había hecho y estaba dándole solo a él. La razón aun le era un misterio, pero no le interesaba averiguarlo, solo quería conservar esto sin importar que nunca supiese porque lo había hecho.

El brazo de Reborn alzo aún más la pierna derecha de Lambo y con lentitud dirigió una de sus manos a su propio pantalón, para terminar de desnudarse y quedar a la par con el joven.

La sorpresa en los ojos del menor fue algo que hizo sonreír de lado a Reborn, quien solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al acto recién cometido.

-Dije que cerraras los ojos, pero como los abriste supongo que tendré que asegurarme de que no me vuelvas a desobedecer- con agilidad Reborn se puso en pie y se dirigió a la cómoda de su tocador para sacar una corbata de seda. Sin prisa alguna regreso a la cama y se volvió a colocar sobre Lambo, pero esta vez levantando su rostro para vendarle los ojos con la corbata e impedir que volviese a abrirlos.

La pierna de Lambo fue levantada con suavidad, pero a la vez firmeza, mientras que la mano de Reborn empezó a acariciar el duro miembro de Lambo, quien no paraba de temblar y sentirse aún más perdido por no ver.

Suavemente Reborn le puso otra almohada bajo la cadera, y lentamente termino de separar sus piernas, poniéndoselas sobre los hombros.

-Ahora voy a masturbarte Lambo, y cuando sientas que vas a correrte voy a entrar en ti. Quiero que empujes solo un poco tú cintura cuando creas que te vas a correr, pero no quiero que hagas otro movimiento aparte de ese, ¿comprendes?- su voz torturaba el cuerpo del menor, y él lo sabía, pero eso era lo que funcionaba para Reborn. Encender cada milímetro del cuerpo de Lambo, con cada táctica y habilidad que conocía.

El joven solo asintió y se dejó hacer, sintiendo como la mano fuerte y experta de Reborn comenzaba a masturbar su miembro. Con su otra mano el mayor comenzó a recorrer el pecho de Lambo y a tocarlo en puntos exactos, que sabía lo calentarían aún más.

Froto su miembro a la par que acariciaba sus pezones y se agachaba para poder besarlo en los labios. Sin dejar de tocarlo por todos lados.

La respiración de Lambo era agitada, y su cuerpo comenzaba a perlarse de sudor, lo cual lo hacía ver infernalmente deseable para Reborn; esa piel suave y cálida, esos gemidos que cortaban su tranquilidad, los labios que tanto le fascinaba besar.

Cada parte del chico era algo que Reborn no podía dejar de ver con deseo o codicia. Era demasiado real y caliente para su mente acostumbrada al frío de la monotonía.

Todo a su alrededor se basaba en lo mismo; batallas. Pero sin embargo y aun cuando amaba el poder que sentía al pelear y destruir al enemigo, eso no se comparaba a lo que sentía ahora. Ni siquiera todas las amantes que había tenido lo satisfacían tanto como ver el placer revivir del cuerpo de Lambo, cada noche que se entregaba a él.

-Reborn…por favor, duele…quiero venirme…-la súplica era lo único que podía hacer Lambo ahora que todos sus sentidos estaban inmovilizados al igual que él.

-Shh…calma ya casi llegamos, solo un poco más y haré que te corras como nunca antes-tras esas palabras, Reborn apretó con un poco de fuerza, sin hacerle daño, el miembro de Lambo. Su otra mano que hasta hace unos minutos había estado acariciando su pecho descendió y comenzó a acariciar los testículos del chico. Apretando y frotando, procurando que el placer se detuviese y luego continuara, para que al momento del orgasmo se corriera con más fuerza que nunca.

La operación funciono; en pocos minutos Lambo se encontraba prácticamente convulsionando sobre las mantas, y gimiendo como si no hubiese mañana.

Todo su cuerpo se removía contra la cama, sintiendo que ya no podría más con ese placer tan intenso que estaba dándole Reborn. El momento llegó y Lambo se mordió el labio, tensando su cuerpo y empujando la cintura hacia arriba como le había indicado el mayor.

Sin más el arcobaleno empujo su cadera hacia el frente, entrando poco a poco dentro del muchacho.

Tuvo que apretar los dientes para no maldecir por lo caliente que estaba el chico. Lo caliente y estrecho, para ser exactos.

Con lentitud fue entrando en él, y eso solo sorprendió más a Lambo, el cual estaba acostumbrado a que Reborn entrase en él con fiereza y sin nada de delicadeza.

Era como si Reborn quisiera matarlo del placer. Y tal vez era eso, pero su mente no estaba como para ponerse a pensar, así que simplemente cerró su mente y se concentró únicamente en lo que le estaba haciendo el mayor.

-Demonios Lambo, estas tan jodidamente estrecho…si, como siempre. Tan caliente y apretado…-cada palabra era dicha con la respiración trabajosa y los dientes fuertemente cerrados.

Las manos de Lambo trataron de salir al encuentro de la espalada tensa y marcada del arcobaleno, quien ahora sostenía una de sus piernas alrededor de su muslo, y la otra la levantaba apoyándola sobre su hombro. Pero eso era imposible ya que se encontraban atadas.

En esta posición la penetración era más fácil y ni se diga sobre lo erótico. Lo cual le permitía una mejor movilidad y fácil acceso a Reborn.

Por su parte Lambo se dedicaba a gemir por más, y a mover su cabeza de lado a lado, perdiendo toda cordura.

-Estas apretado, caliente y me pones duro Lambo, tan pero tan duro…mmm…sabes cuantas veces me he puesto duro al ver como gimes por mí o cuando te veo arrodillado ante mí. Sí, cuando abres eso lindos labios tuyos y me tomas entero…joder esas son las cosas que me calientan…-si Lambo pudiese verlo estaba seguro que se correría, con tan solo observar esa chispa maliciosa y caliente que había en su mirada. De por si su voz lo enloquecía, su mirada terminaría matándolo de placer.

-No sigas…por piedad Reborn…no digas eso…-el chico entre abrió sus labios y levanto un poco la cabeza en busca de ese oscuro y poderoso beso, que tenía Reborn.

El arcobaleno acudió a su encuentro, besando y poseyendo una vez más la boca del chico, ya que quería tocar y sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, para poder impregnarlo de su esencia y dejar en claro quién era su dueño.

Nadie nunca podría volver a tocarlo, porque llevaría grabado en su piel, su nombre y su presencia.

-No protestes, sabes que me molesta…solo dedícate a sentirme, para que nunca olvides a quien le perteneces…-con suavidad mordió el labio inferior de Lambo, y siguió entrando y saliendo, sin aun dejar que se corriese.

Cundo iba a entrar en él, dejo de tocarlo precisamente para retrasar su orgasmo aún más. Sabiendo que aunque lo penetrase, había sido tanta la excitación que necesitaba más que a él dentro suyo para correrse; necesitaba que lo tomara con brutalidad, pero para eso necesitaba preparar cada detalle, haciendo que este momento fuese el más erótico en la vida de Lambo.

Suavemente siguió empujando en su interior, pero sin acelerar demasiado, ya que no quería que so orgasmo llegase aun.

-Reborn te lo…te lo súplico, deja…déjame correr…me duele demasiado…-pequeñas lagrimas escurrieron de los ojos de Lambo, por la dolorosa excitación que vibraba en él.

Reborn podía notar eso, pero no dejaría que se corriese hasta que cada parte de Lambo estuviese asegurada única y exclusivamente para él.

-Levanta la cadera Lambo, voy hacer que tú cuerpo deje de sufrir…eso es buen chico…-Lambo obedeció al instante y eso le robo un gemido ronco al arcobaleno, el cual apretó la cintura del muchacho contra él. Mientras que con una mano apretaba con fuerza el miembro del chico, para luego seguir embistiendo, solo que con más dureza y profundidad.

Lambo no sabía cuanto más lo torturaría Reborn, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que la excitación se estaba volviendo en un dolor atroz, y si para detenerlo debía hacer lo que el mayor le dijese, el obedecería.

-Ahhh…no pares, sigue…más profundo…-tenía que aguantar, pero ya no sabría si podría hacerlo. Su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, el mando ahora lo tenía Reborn y no sabía cuanto tiempo más usaría su pasión, para destruir el control que tan precariamente mantenía. Si es que aún mantenía algo.

-Muy bien, lo haré justo como tú gustas…y dejare que te liberes…-con un ronco gruñido Reborn comenzó a tomarlo con la misma furia con que lo hacía siempre. No solo por Lambo, sino porque las preliminares había acabado, el juego había acabado, y ahora el verdadero animal que habitaba muy dentro de él salía por lo que era suyo.

Lambo sentía como cada embestida le llegaba directo al alma, pero aun así el orgasmo no llegaba, y no quería rogar, ya no más. Sin embargo ¿cómo pelear cuando estabas perdido entre los brazos de alguien que destruía tú mente?

Lambo sabía muy en el fondo que sin importar que hiciera, Reborn se había encargado de robarle la oportunidad de escapar de él. Así como también se había encargado de marcar partes de su alma con algo más que deseo y pasión.

Era puro y simple amor, el amor más intenso y profundo que alguien pudiese sentir. Y aun sabiendo que sería su perdición, Lambo se acercó a las garras del mayor, dándole la oportunidad de aprisionar su destino al de él.

Podía intentar luchar, pero de igual manera Reborn ganaría, así que por esta única vez dejo que las cosas tomaran su curso y se entregó en su totalidad a Reborn. Esta única vez seso la lucha contra el arcobaleno, dejando que el tomara el control absoluto sin necesidad de pelear por él.

-Eso es, no hay necesidad de luchar más…ya estas completa y totalmente a mi merced…ya te he dominado…-un gruñido casi animal brotaba de su pecho con cada brutal acometida que daba en su interior. Mientras que Lambo solo gemía y arqueaba su espalda dejando que él entrara aún más profundo dentro de su cuerpo.

Era fuego lo que rodeaba sus almas y hacia arder esa noche, era pasión lo que nacía de la unión de ambos cuerpos, pero sobre todo, los gritos que se oían en la calmada oscuridad no provenían de sus labios. Provenían de sus corazones latiendo al unísono y componiendo una pieza de eterno querer.

Ambos visitaban el paraíso unidos por el amor que prometían, no con palabras, pero si con actos. Los actos realizados cuerpo a cuerpo y deseo contra poder.

-¡Detente! ¡No puedo más…debes parar…!-el grito y la súplica que soltó Lambo, fue más por ese calor tan intenso que sentía y que no podía alcanzar a comprender aun. Pero Reborno no pararía, no ahora, no nunca.

Rápidamente el arcobaleno despego sus manos de la cintura de Lambo, solo para dirigirlas a las manos del chico, que se encontraban atadas, y así poder zafarlas. Atrayéndolo contra de si, con un jalón a los brazos del menor, y pegándolo a su pecho.

Sin quitarle la venda a los ojos envolvió el cuerpo de Lambo y lo pego contra su fuerte torso.

-Jamás…me oyes, nunca me detendré, nunca parare, y nunca dejare que te apartes de…mi…-cada palabra era más un rugido que otra cosa, haciendo que Lambo temblase por el toque oscuro que había en la voz del otro.

Dando un tirón nuevamente a las manos del chico, Reborn puso los brazos de Lambo alrededor de su cuello. Mientras el acariciaba la espalda de su joven amante con una mano y lo pegaba contra él.

-¡No…para…eso no puede ser…haz que paré…!-el miedo se mezclaba con el deseo en la voz de Lambo, haciendo que gimiera y gritara contra el cuello de Reborn, quien no detenía las penetraciones en el interior del joven.

Lambo tuvo que apoyar la cabeza en el hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro del arcobaleno, dejando que este continuara sin poder pararlo. Tan solo deseando no perder al final algo más que su libertad. Su corazón y alma.

-¡Mío…me oyes…eres MÍO, SOLO MÍO…!-ferocidad, poder, deseo, furia, y un sentimiento que no podía entender Lambo, se encontraba oculto en la voz del mayor. Suyo había dicho, siempre suyo.

Quería parar, pero esta vez no había marcha atrás. Reborn había ganado la batalla que se había sostenido entre ellos desde que comenzaron a tocarse con pura y simple pasión.

Soltando un ronco gemido, desde lo más profundo de su pecho, Reborn penetro con una embestida animal y desgarradora el interior del muchacho. Haciendo que ambos se corriesen al mismo tiempo, gimiendo y perdidos entre el placer creado a mitad de la noche.

Lambo arqueo la espalda en brazos de Reborn y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando con fuerza. Por su parte el mayor tenso todo su cuerpo, y cada musculo en él se marcó con dureza, en la fuerte y ardiente piel de este.

Todo había desaparecido para ambos, y ahora solo quedaban los restos de la pasión que habitaba en el profundo interior de ambos.

La lucha había terminado, y ya no quedaba nada a lo que oponerse. La marca había sido puesta en el cuerpo de Lambo, y él le pertenecería por la eternidad a Reborn.

Lo que había comenzado como una lucha entre la libertad del corazón y el deseo de posesión terminaba esta noche, en la que Reborn finalizo lo que se había iniciado al cruzarse sus caminos.

La respiración de Lambo era errática al igual que sus latidos y sin poder evitarlo callo contra el pecho del mayor, aun con los ojos vendados, pero ya sin fuerza en su cuerpo.

Una de las manos de Reborn se acercó a la venda que había puesto en los ojos del joven guardián, para quitársela y poder ver la profundidad verde esmeralda que había en su mirada.

Con suavidad, pero a la vez firmeza el arcobaleno tomo el mentón de Lambo y lo levanto, para poder mirarlo a los ojos.-Todo termino Lambo, ahora ya no hay nada por lo que pelear.-su voz aunque ronca estaba llena de satisfacción y determinación.

Solo una mirada a los ojos color oro de Reborn, basto para que Lambo se diera por vencido a su nuevo destino, y sin poder aguantar más se desmayó contra el mayor.

Una media sonrisa apareció en los labios del arcobaleno antes de que recostara con suavidad el cuerpo de su ardiente amante contra el colchón. Suavemente se puso en pie y recogió las mantas que se encontraban esparcidas por todo el piso del cuarto, para poder levantarlas y cubrir el cuerpo de Lambo con estas.

Volviendo junto al muchacho que ahora estaba recostado, Reborn se acostó junto a él, por primera vez desde que comenzaron a salir. Él normalmente se habría ido después de estar con Lambo, pero esta noche era distinta, así que sin más se acomodó en el colchón, jalo las mantas y los cubrió a ambos.

Observando al techo con una sonrisa dura, atrajo con un brazo el cuerpo de Lambo, para tenerlo cerca de él, antes de que bostezara algo agotado y cerrara los ojos, sin perder esa sonrisa pícara y oscura en sus labios.

-Vaca tonta, desde siempre has sido mío…nadie puede tener lo que ya esta impregnado por mi marca y mi huella. Tan mío. -soltando una risa profunda, el fuerte, y atractivo asesino se quedó dormido, abrazando a Lambo y sonriendo lleno de satisfacción.

De alguna manera esa noche Reborn le había dicho a Lambo cuanto lo amaba. Con él las palabras nunca servirían, ya que solo actuaba, pero se lo había demostrado con acciones, y eso ya era algo.

Reborn nunca podría decirle a Lambo que lo amaba, porque su vida era demasiado oscura, como para aceptar un hecho que a su ver lo hacía débil. Pero lo que Reborn no sabía es que el amar a Lambo aunque fuese desde adentro, y sin decirlo, hacía al arcobaleno el hombre más poderoso en la tierra.

Por primera vez en más tiempo del que se pudiese recordar Reborn durmió con una sonrisa verdadera en sus labios y con la promesa de un mejor mañana.

El camino aún era largo por recorrer, pero esta noche cambiaría el destino de ambos, y los llevaría un paso más cerca de la verdad. Que era el secreto amor que ocultaba el arcobaleno hacia Lambo.

_**~Reborn y Lambo~**_

El destino unió sus caminos y corazones, pero el oscuro pasado de uno de ellos les impide amarse con totalidad y libertad.

Tantos secretos y mentiras podrían separarlos, pero ambos tendrán que luchar para buscar la felicidad, y vencer los demonios que habitan dentro del tutor asesino.

¿Podrán vencer los obstáculos que los separan o su amor estará condenado al fracaso y el dolor eternos?...

Nota: Una historia creada para lo que aún creen que el amor no tiene raza, religión, color o sexo. Para quienes aún están dispuestos a creer que el amor es una lucha constante, pero que al final siempre vence las adversidades que llegan a ocurrir.


End file.
